Girls They Just Wanna Have Fun
by thebitchlopez
Summary: Esta es la primera escena que he llegado a escribir y me he basado en una de mis favoritas protagonizada por Santana López y Finn Hudson... Espero que les emocione tanto como a mi me emocionó escribirla y volver a recordar este momento. Gracias :)


"Cuando Finn me asaltó en el pasillo comentando que tenía algo muy importante que decirme pensé que era alguna pregunta sobre cómo llevarse al Hobbit a la cama. La verdad yo no estaba de ánimos para escuchar estupideces, y mucho menos para solucionarle la vida a alguien que me había jodido la mía.

Esa misma semana me llamaron al despacho de Sue Sylvester para enseñarme una porquería de video que iba a ver todo el maldito país. Santana López, la chica lesbiana. Todavía no se lo había dicho a mis padres. Tampoco pensaba decírselo. Al menos no aún.

Conseguí evitar a Finn durante todo el día, conseguí evitar a todo el mundo… Incluso a Brittany.

De hecho no sé qué hago aquí sentada. Me he saltado las clases para no sentir esas miradas y ahora estoy rodeada de todos, en la silla central de la sala de ensayos del glee club. Espero que sea uno de esos muchos días en los que Berry acapara toda la atención con su ensordecedora voz chillona de gnomo de jardín. Esta vez no discutiré con ella. No quiero llamar la atención por primera vez. No me importaría lanzar toda mi rabia contra ellos, siempre lo he hecho así. Pero esta vez ellos saben lo que me pasa y seguramente me lo lanzarían todo a la cara. Finn se ha encargado de contárselo a todos y cada uno de ellos. Las fantásticas ideas de Finn y sus amigos del glee club"

-Rueda los ojos.-

"Han estado toda la semana tratándome con guantes de seda, empezando por Gaybler y Lady Hummel. Como supuesto apoyo a mi causa me cantaron la canción más pastelosa y cursi que he oído en mi vida. Cantada por ellos dos mirándome como si me estuvieran haciendo un favor. Me daban arcadas…"

-Le echa un vistazo a Brittany al notar su mirada encima, en ese momento Brittany se gira a otro lado pero Santana sigue mirándola inmersa en sus pensamientos.-

"siempre me ha parecido tan niña… viviendo en su propio mundo, pero de verdad parece que se preocupa por mi… ¿por qué esa mirada triste?"

-Ve a Finn levantándose de su silla y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se para detrás del piano, le dice algo en el oído a "teclas" y nos mira a todos- Mierda -murmura para sí misma apunto de levantarse-

"Otra vez. Otra maldita vez." -suspira y se cruza de brazos cuando empieza a sonar la canción- "Hudson, no te atrevas"-Se repite a si misma mentalmente. Finn comienza a cantar clavando los ojos en ella, aún reprimido detrás del piano, sin querer acercarse para no espantarla.

Todos dejan sus conversaciones y miran en silencio cómo Santana, resignada, escucha lo que Finn tiene para decirle. Ella fija la vista en él del mismo modo en que él la mira a ella y Finn con una leve sonrisa decide dar algunos pasos acercándose despacio mientras canta. Santana suspira empezando a sentir por primera vez las verdaderas intenciones de Finn Hudson.- "realmente quiere ayudarme…"

-Observa cómo él se sienta enfrente de ella con la silla colocada del revés y apoya los brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento. Los demás apartan con cuidado sus sillas y las giran en silencio hacia ellos, dejando que sean el centro. Cuando esto pasa, Santana desvía un momento la mirada hacia Brittany sin poder evitarlo. Ésta le dedica una tierna sonrisa y Santana devuelve su atención a Finn. Al tenerlo tan cerca, cantando para ella, sincero, se estremece casi sin darse cuenta y siente un cosquilleo en los ojos notando como caen algunas lágrimas. Él la comprende. Todos ellos. Por primera vez se siente apoyada y con fuerzas para hacer frente a las críticas.

La sala queda en silencio cuando deja de sonar el piano. Él la mira por unos segundos y al ver que ella no reacciona, pone una media sonrisa pensando que no debería haberlo hecho. Sin decir una palabra, él se levanta y cuando va a apartarse Santana se levanta también y lo sujeta del brazo.- Gracias.- Dice en un hilo de voz. Sin decir nada más y con los ojos húmedos aún, se decide a acercarse y lo abraza fuerte.


End file.
